Unconditonal Love
by I Die Daily
Summary: Mitchie Torres moves to New York and becomes friend with a sweet girl name Alex Russo. AU CampRockxWizards. Alex/Mitchie Demi/Selena
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own anyone or anything. :

* * *

"Mitchie! Get up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Connie Torres yells through the closed door in front of her and continues to knock on her young daughter's door. Mitchie groaned and sat up to look at her alarm clock. It was half past six and school starts at seven forty. "You have less than an hour. Hurry up, breakfast is waiting for you downstairs."

"Ugh, great. First day of school." Mitchie mumbled under her breath not too happy about it. She pulled the covers back and jumped out and head to the shower and did her everyday routine. She later came downstairs wearing a pair of converse, black skinny jeans, with a white shirt and black vest to top it off. She sat down in front of her scrambled eggs and bacon and ate quietly.

"Are you excited for you first day of sophomore year?", Connie asked her daughter joyfully.

"You know it! I'm pumped." Mitchie looked up from her breakfast and plastered a fake smile. Truth is that she isn't excited. The Torres had just recently moved out to New York from California. Of course Mitchie was having trouble adjusting with the city life. She grew up as a California girl and now turning into a city girl. Connie wasn't convinced about it.

"Honey, I know you don't like it out here," Connie stated the fact. "But, please give it sometime. Before you know it, you'll love it out here."

Mitchie sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess." She said bluntly and finished eating her breakfast and got up and washed her plate.

"Dad's waiting for you. So hurry up and grab your bag." Connie rushed her daughter to go.

Not too long later Mitchie and her father, Ed, arrived at their destination; Waverly High School. It was only a few blocks away from where they live. There were students outside standing around and chatting with their friends. This made Mitchie nervous. She was afraid she wasn't going to fit in with any of them.

"Well, here we are! Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Ed asked his daughter who nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Uh, yeah. I think I'll be fine. Thanks, though." She smiles at her dad and unbuckles her seat belt to get out the car until Ed stops her.

"Oh, wait, here's your schedule!" he opened the glove department and pulled out Mitchie's class schedule and hands it to her. "Can't go find ya places around without this!"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Dad! I'll call you when I get out." she thanked her father as he drove off. She gulped and walked into the school.

As soon as Mitchie walked in, her nerves were calmed. She felt fine now. The students seem friendly. The school seems chilled. She looked down at her schedule. Her first class was English, one of her favorite class. The school was so huge that Mitchie didn't even know where she was going. Luckily she somehow found her locker. Right next to her was this girl with long raven wavy black hair.

"Justin! I know where I'm going. This is my second year!" the girl yelled angrily to the boy right next to her being unaware of Mitchie's presence.

"Well, I'm just doing a big brother duty! Well, I'm off to class. I'll see you around." Justin said then walked to class.

The nameless girl scoffed and closed her locker and then notice a pair of eyes on her. "Whoa!" she jumped a little. "Sorry about that. How long were you standing there for?" the girl asked.

"Um, not that long." Mitchie replied back to the dark haired girl.

"Oh. I see! Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you here before. I'm Alex." Alex said and extended her hand out.

"I'm Mitchie," she smiled showing off her pearly whites and shook Alex's hand. "I just moved here last week.

"That's cool! Where were you from?" Alex asked her being curious. _Wow, she's beautiful. Her smile is just, wow._

"I came from LA, California. Super far from here." Mitchie smiled. Mitchie noticed that they were still shaking each others hand and pulled back gently and blushed.

"LA? Dang. That is far. So what class do you have first?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"Junior English in room E105." Mitchie answered her question.

"Me too! Well, we better be get there before the bell rings. Let's go!" Alex linked arms with Mitchie as if they were best friends. "Walking through the crowd of people is going to be tough. Here hold my hand." Alex offered her hand out to Mitchie who hesitantly took it. Alex pushed through the crowd of people in the hall way still hand in hand with Mitchie.

_Wow, her hands are soft..._ Alex thought mentally then shook her head trying to get rid of it. "E105. Here we are."

_Her hands are soft. Wow. This feels per-WAIT! This is wrong. I can't say that, can I?_ Mitchie thought._ But for some reason her hands feel perfect with mine_. Mitchie was definitely lost in her thoughts. Many questions were swarming her in her head.

"Hello! Earth to Mitchie! You okay?" Alex snapped Mitchie out of her daze. "We're here, girl."

"Oh yeah, thanks." She said nervously and let go of Alex's hand.

"If you say so. Let's find our seats before we have to sit up front." Alex said frowning missing the warmth of Mitchie's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Aw, thanks for your comments you guys! It makes me feel better now. Hehe. It's kind of funny. When I signed up for my fan fiction account I used my sidekick email address. So that means every time I get an email my message alert goes off. And ever since I uploaded the first chapter my alert went off every couple of hours about my story getting reviewed/favorite/alert etc! Woot woot!**

**Also the Alex/Mitchie pairing! It's originally suppose to be Selena/Demi, but the TOS is ridiculous. I also thought that Mikayla/Mitchie was kind of..eh. So I decided to twist things around and use Alex instead of Mikayla. Hehe :D Sorry that I'm rambling! Here's the story now!  
**

* * *

The English class room was decorated with Shakespeare's quotes or grammar poster along with random book posters.

"Welcome to your first day of school, students! I'm Mrs. Clark!" a middle age brunette teacher introduced herself as she stood in front of the chalkboard smiling. "Today will simple for you all! All you have to do is to introduce yourself, what your like to do in you spare time, and you're favorite book.

In the back of the room there was Mitchie and on her right was of course, Alex. Alex sat there tapping her pencil as if time were to pass by faster. This somehow got Mitchie's attention and slowly started to irritate her. Every two second she would glance at Alex to see if should would figure it out by now. Out of nowhere Mitchie put her hands over Alex's and instantly felt a shock through her body and locked eyes with each other.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "Was it bothering you? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just a habit. I'm sorry."

"Uh, y-yeah. Sorry. It's just a pet peeve. Sorry." Mitchie fumbled with her words and blushed crimson red.

Mitchie just realized that her hands were still on top of Alex's. She pulled back and yet, blushed again. Today is going to be a long day, Mitchie thought and buried her face in her hands.

They day went by pretty fast. Around two fifty the students were released from school. Alex decided to stop by her locker. She replayed the events that had happen between here and the beautiful brunette, Mitchie. For some reason she was the only thing that ran around Alex's head all day. There's just something about that girl that intrigues her. Alex was too lost in thought that she collided into someone.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that! I wasn't watching where." Alex picked up the stuff that the girl dropped then realized it was Mitchie. "Mitchie! Gosh, I feel so bad right now. I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. Don't worry, I got it all." the brown eyed beauty said and shyly smiled at the raven hair girl.

"Listen, um. Since you're new around how about I show you placed around here? I mean, if you aren't busy or anything." Alex offered kindly and smiled.

Mitchie bit her bottom lip, "I don't know. I think my parents kind of want me home right after school."

"Oh. Then it's fine," Alex said trying to hide her dissapointment. "There's always next time, right?"

"Yeah, of course! I'll make it up to you." Mitchie offered feeling bad rejecting the girl's kind offer.

Alex smiled, "Yeah, maybe on later on in the week. If you want to hang out sometimes, here's my number." She took Mitchie's hand and wrote down here digits. Mitchie flinched at first, then relaxed. After Alex finished she let go of her hand and shly smiled. "Well, I've gotta go find my brother. So I guess I'll see you around later. Bye!"

Mitchie waved and watched the girl walk off in search of her brother. She looked down at her hand and smiled then went to her locker to get her accesories. When she got outside her father's car was out there waiting.

"Hey, dad!" she greeted her dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, Mitchie. How was school?" Ed asked his daughter noticing her smile.

"It was good, actually. People there were nice." she answered.

"Yeah? That's good. You made any friends?" he asked again.

"Yeah. I met this girl name Alex. She seems pretty nice. She offered to show me around New York this week if it's okay with you." she told her dad.

"That's kind of her. Well, I'll think about it and I'll get back to you on it." he dad said. "What's that on your hand? You already got a number?!"

Mitchie laughed at her dad, "No! Don't worry Dad. It's Alex's number. She told me to call her if I wanted to hang out or whatever."

Ed nodded his head and drove home. Mitchie looked out the window looking at the tall buildings she was passing by, then her cellphone went off. She took her phone out of her bag and saw that she had a text message. She smiled as she saw the name. It was Shane Gray.

_Hey Mitchie. How's NY? California sucks without you. The boys and I miss you Sad_

Mitchie smiled as she replied back.

_Shane! I miss u too. I'm sorry that I'm not there. i miss u n the guys too! NY is ok, cali is kind of better tho_

Mitchie and Shane had quite a chemistry together when she was in California. They had exchanged numbers with each other at Camp Rock. Every night they would spend hours talking over the phone about how their day went and such. Now that Connect 3 are touring, they'd had a hard time trying to keep up with each other.

Meanwhile, Alex had already left the school with her bestfriend, Harper, and walked to her parent's sandwhich store. On the walk to the store Harper noticed her friend's lack of communication and the a smile on her face.

"Spill it, Russo!" Harper demanded with her hands on her hips and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Why aren't you complaing about how much you hate school? And who's the boy that has got you smiling?!"

"Uh, I don 't know what you're talking about, Harper! Honestly!" Alex tried to play dumb and get out of this conversation.

"Don't you lie to me. Who's the guy?!" Harper asked demandingly.

"There's no guy! There's nothing! Don't worry about it, okay? I'm fine." she assured her friend.

"Fine, you're off the hook this time, Alex." Harper said unconvincingly then continued to walk to the store.

* * *

"Hey, Mitchie. Are you hungry? We could stop by this great sandwich store right next to our house." he dad asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good" she answered her Dad.

Not too long after Alex and Harper was already at the store sitting on the stool talking with her Mom.

"How was school for you two?" Theresa asked the two young girls.

"It was pretty good, Mrs. Russo! It was better than I expected" Harper answered kindly.

"It was okay. It gets kind of boring after you introduced yourself constantly, you know?" answered bluntly by Alex.

"Don't worry! School will go by fast for you. Look at Justin! He's going to graduate soon!" her mother tried to encourage her.

"Yeah, I know. But still. School's lame" said Alex then put her head down on the table.

The bell of the door interrupted the three.

"There's costumers. Alex, why don't you go get the table?" Theresa suggested.

Alex groaned took the notepad and walked to the two costumers that walked in.

"Hello. What would you like today?" Alex asked still looking down at her notepad.

"Alex? I didn't know you work here!" the customer said and got Alex's attention.

"Mitchie? What're you doing here?" Alex asked being surprised. "Not that I don't want you here, of course!"

The brunette chuckled Alex's reaction. "What? Can't a girl get some food?"

Alex mentally slapped herself in the face. "So, what can I get ya?"

"Um, I'll get a grilled cheese." answered Mitchie with a shy smile.

"And I'll get one of them BLT, please." Ed answered.

"Okay, I'll be back with your order in a few minutes." Alex said then walked to the back of the kitchen with a smile.

* * *

For some reason I was having trouble writing. I re-wrote this at least 3 or 4 times, to be honest. But hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update again over the weekend! PEACE.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Don't sue me, yo.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the tips/comments. I'm try to improve more on my writing. I'm going into Honors AP English, so I do believe this is preparing me in a way? Hahah, I don't know. But really, I'm going to try my best to please my readers. **

**I also got comments about the whole Mitchie/Alex's mother thing. I don't know what exactly to do with it yet, but sooner or later I will. **

**And I apologize for the lack of updating! It's the last week of summer before school starts, so I've been out and about. I totally forgot about writing this story. I'm sorry! **

* * *

Hey, Alex," Harper leaned into Alex to whisper in her ears. "Who's that girl? I've never seen her before."

Alex chuckled at the girl's curiosity. "That's Mitchie. She just moved her from California." Alex said and looked at Mitchie, who was holding a conversation with her father also enjoying her meal.

"Ah, I see. How'd you two meet?" Harper asked as her eyebrows raised. "Not that I'm noisy or anything."

"It's fine," The raven haired girl just shrugged her shoulder, not minding the question. "We met by my locker and we have English together. So, we just picked up our friendship from there."

Harper just nodded her head and took a book out of her bag and began to read as Alex got up and cleaned the tables.

After a couple of minutes, Mitchie got up and went to the front counter to go pay. Behind the cash register stood Alex. As she walked up there she had her hands both in her pockets and smiled. "Hey," Alex said with a smile. "Is it okay if I pay here?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, of course. The total is 10.97."

Mitchie took her wallet out of her purse and handed Alex the payment of the bill.

"So I talked to my father about the whole New York tour thing." Mitchie started.

"And he said...?" Alex asked, looking up from the cash register hopefully.

"He told me I can go. As long as you're available to and not mind." Mitchie answered Alex.

"Of course I'm available! I offered you!" Alex laughed and added. "I'll make sure to ask my parents for a day off on Saturday."

"That sounds great!" Mitchie said. "Well, my dad and I are gonna go. Thanks for the great meal."

"It's no problem," Alex added. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll see you tomorrow, Mitchie."

Mitchie waved good bye and walked out the front door along with her father as Alex went to clean up the place.

After the store close, the family went back to their home. Justin was in his room, probably talking on the phone with his girlfriend, Miranda, and Max was probably sleeping. Meanwhile, Alex, who was in her pink leopard pajamas, came out of her room to get a cup of water. On her walk there she had found her mom and dad sitting at the round wooden kitchen table doing some bills. She thought this chance to see if she could get off on the weekend to spend her day with Mitchie.

Alex approached her parents by sitting down next to them. Jerry and Theresa jumped a little when they saw her.

"Alex! What are you doing awake at this hour?" Theresa asked looking down at her wrist watch. "it's way passed your bedtime."

"I know, mom. I was just wondering if I could get a day off on Saturday." Alex asked hopefully as she bit her bottom lip and played with the hem of her shirt.

"And why is this that you want the day off?" Jerry arched his eyebrow. "Are you up to no good?"

"Dad," Alex groan as she slapped her forehead. "I told my friend Alex that I'd take her around New York and show her some cool places and stuff." Alex would always hate it when her parents would think she'd be up to trouble. Theresa sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Fine," Theresa gave in easily. "But, next week! You're working all week. No if, and, or buts, okay? Now go to bed. You have school in the morning."

The middle child jumped up and hugged her parents, "Thanks Mom and Dad! You guys are the best! I love you!" Usually she'd have to beg constantly to get out of work. Luckily this took her little time to accomplish her goal. She then ran to her room and went fell asleep.

The second day of school started off slow. Mitchie walked to her lockers to grab her books and supplies for her first class. She turned around as she saw Alex and her brother arguing. Mitchie couldn't hear what was going so she had decide to ignore the two siblings. Soon Alex arrived at her locker looking frustrated.

"Wow," Mitchie looked the girl up and down. "You look like you're have a great start of the day." Alex rolled her eyes at the sarcastic comment that came out the other girls mouth.

"Tell me about it," Alex reached into her locker to grab her stuff out. "He's always constantly reminding me to be in class on time. It's not like I'm gonna run out the school and do stupid stuff, you know?" Mitchie just nodded. She was the only child, so really didn't have anyone that nags at her. "Oh yeah," Alex added. "My parents gave me a day off this weekend. So that means we can hang out."

Mitchie grinned, "Really? That's great! I can't wait."

Alex giggled at the girl, "Okay, do you want to get to class now? Since it's the second day, I bet the teacher already made a seating chart."

"Yeah, sure. I don't want to be late anyway." Mitchie said as she closed her locker.

"Cool, let's get going then!" Alex smiled and offered Mitchie an arm to link with. The brunette girl smiled also, and linked her arms and made went through the crowd of students huddling around in the hallway.

* * *

**For some reason I wasn't too happy with this chapter. I don't know why, but I wasn't. Maybe it's because it's almost 3 AM and I'm half awake and half asleep writing this. Hahah. Feel free to leave advices/tips. That'd be nice. **


	4. Author's Note

Sorry for the lack of updation! I've been TOO caught up with school. And now that I've taken an AP/Honors class, that has been such a handfull. I have not yet started chapter 4 because of this. I'm so sorry if I've let you guys hanging. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write as much as I did previously. But! I'm not going to end this story just like this. Again, I'm so sorry!


End file.
